


Letters

by HooperMolly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from the desk of Harry Hart to be distributed if he should fall in the line of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the Kingsman comic and Jack London (aka the Harry Hart character) writes a new letter at the end of every month for his next of kin in case the worst should happen and naturally I imagined Harry doing that for several of the characters. (I had a hard time tagging this because while characters are mentioned, the only one whose voice we are actually hearing is Harry so I figured he's the only one that should be tagged.)

_Eggsy,_

_I’m sorry to leave you so soon. I believe that we would have found a place for you in Kingsman even if you weren’t at the table. To work with you would have been a pleasure and a privilege. You are an immensely and uniquely talented young man. Never forget that. It has been a pleasure training you and I know that your father would be proud. I never told you, but you and your mother are both beneficiaries in my will. It is only a small portion of my estate but I hope it will make a real difference in both of your lives as well as the life of your young sister. You deserve to be happy, Eggsy. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Do not let my death bring you down. I must not be used as an excuse. There is an uncommon strength in you. Channel it, use it. Always seek to become better, for we never stop learning or growing. I have always believed in you, Gary Unwin. It is time for you to believe in yourself._

_Warm regards,  
Harry._

_P.S. I have enclosed several hundred pounds in this envelope. Buy yourself a nice suit, please._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Arthur,_

_Even in death I have managed to be an enormous pain in your behind. I apologise for forcing you to go through another search so soon after the one for the new Lancelot. If I may, I’d like to ask you to nominate Mr Unwin as your candidate for my replacement. He proved himself in the Lancelot trials and he would be an invaluable asset to the Kingsman. Please Arthur, just one last favour. If it will help sway you, I remind you that I will be unable to make another request of you due to my failure to continue existing. It’s been an honour to work with you, and for you._

_Best wishes,  
Galahad._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Lancelot,_

_I’m not going to patronise you by telling you not to give up or any of those other cliches. I’ve seen what you are capable of for long enough to know that there is nothing I can tell you about you that you don’t already know about yourself. So I shall leave it at this: I believe in you Roxy. I only wish that I had not been your first drink. Good luck in your future endeavours, though I doubt you will need it._

_Respect and best wishes,  
Galahad._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Merlin,_

_I win._

_Love,  
Galahad._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Merlin,_

_You didn’t really think I’d leave it there did you? Although I did win. How long have you been telling me that I would die first over your dead body? Field work, my dear. It comes at a cost. So at last, I have paid the ultimate price for my choice of occupation. For the love of God, please allow yourself time to grieve. I simply won’t have you running yourself into the ground on account of me. There are so many things that I ought to have said to you over the years. I never told you how much I admire your initiative, work ethic, and commitment. I never told you that I genuinely look forward to working with you, more so than any other. I never told you how amusing I find your dry humour. But most grievously, I never told you how much I love you. For a man who prides himself on manners and character, I have behaved in the most cowardly fashion. Even now I am still running from my own fears and insecurities by leaving this admission until a time that I will never have to face you. Even in death I am still a coward. I apologise. You deserve better than this. You have always deserved better and I wish I had the courage to give it to you. But time, cruel mistress of us all, has condemned me to forever wallow in my cowardice. Most of what I have, I’ve left to you. We have been good friends for long enough that I doubt this will come as a surprise to you. Keep an eye on the kids for me. Lancelot should be fine but I worry about Eggsy. I’ve asked Arthur to recommend the lad as my replacement but I don’t trust that he will, so I make the same request of you. I cannot think of anyone better to carry on the Galahad legacy than Eggsy. It’s been an absolute honour knowing you, and a genuine privilege to call you friend. Enjoy your drink, Merlin._

_Love,  
Harry._


End file.
